


Have It Your Way

by ohmisterjapan



Series: Power Struggle [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmisterjapan/pseuds/ohmisterjapan
Summary: “I handled it.” She holds his eye contact. He feels one of his guys shift behind him.Another beat. He grimaces a little then leers.“Oh you handled it? You made a decision without talking it through with your partner, huh?”“I did what needed to be done.” She’s deliberately light and assertive with him and he’s so pleased and displeased at once that he barks out a laugh.“Everybody out,” he growls, tersely.





	Have It Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 2.04.

Rio’s standing in her kitchen again. It’s him, his guys, and Elizabeth. Rio had sent a guy over to the dealership - an accountant - yesterday, and today that guy had called him to say that he’d been ‘ _let go_ ’. He’s laughing as he tells Rio too, equal parts fury and amusement, and Rio recognises the disbelief of a man who’s been thrown off course in a way that only Elizabeth can. And so, Rio’s here for an explanation. And he brought his guys because, well, he’s not sure why he brought them but he’s not certain why he stopped bringing them and there’s something about the way the memory of her voice saying ' _don’t_ ' in the car dealership pulls on him that means he wants them here now.

She speaks calmly as she cleans around them all. She was cleaning when they arrived, still in her smart shirt from a day at the dealership – the place is a tip but the kitchen’s nearly done. Rio imagines her coming home, pictures her audible groan as she realises that her working day isn’t over. CarMan failing, as usual. He scoffs to himself. 

She clearly notices this, catches his eye and furrows her brow a little, gives him a look that's just between them. He thinks of her hand reaching behind him to lock the bathroom door. She’s putting the last of the clean dishes away as she speaks. He resists an urge to help her, he watches her move around the kitchen, the room _so familiar_ to him now. She’s holding the breakfast plates, _bottom left cupboard_ , he thinks, and he’s right. Her voice comes from behind the counter as she crouches to put them away. 

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea, with the company’s track record, to leave anything to chance. If you want to continue with Boland Motors looking like a joke, then by all means go ahead.” She stands and looks at him, tossing her hair out of her face. “But I’m not about to raise any red flags... I think legitimacy is going to protect us and we shouldn’t be going out of our way to entangle our _associates_ any more than necessary.”

“What _should_ we be doing then?” he reserves his judgement. With her, this usually pays off and, well, right now he thinks she’s made the right call. But he’s not going to give it to her easily.

“I’ve gone through the books myself and I’ve got some ideas of how we can make things line up with a real accountant. I’ve found someone that I think will work. Come and meet them at the dealership tomorrow. I’ve set up a meeting at noon…” She places her hands on the counter, leaning forward, her cleaning finished.

“You set up a meeting already?” he cuts her off, visibly irritated.

There’s a beat.

“I handled it.” She holds his eye contact. He feels one of his guys shift behind him. 

Another beat. He grimaces a little then leers. 

“Oh you handled it? You made a decision without talking it through with your partner, huh?”

“I did what needed to be done.” She’s deliberately light and assertive with him and he’s so pleased and displeased at once that he barks out a laugh. He looks round to both his guys; they’re poised but, Rio notices, look a little uncertain. He’s tries to push that observation away because if he acknowledges it then he might also acknowledge that he, too, feels little uncertain of himself. And then he feels a twinge of foolishness. He snaps himself out of it. _He taught her_.

“Everybody out,” he growls, tersely. He sees a flash of fear in Elizabeth’s face, and she looks to his guys. They turn indifferently from her, exchange a look, and leave through the back door. She watches them go. 

As the door closes behind them the room falls silent. Rio hears her hold her breath.

“Okay,” he nods to himself, and turns away from her as he did that first night at the dealership, when he realised she hadn’t told CarMan about their bathroom encounter. When CarMan had told _him_ to go to hell. When he realised Elizabeth was _holding out_. 

Rio’s pacing a little and Elizabeth walks around the counter towards him. 

“What are you doing?” she asks. 

She looks for his face with her eyes. He feels it in his peripheral vision, she’s seeking him. If she keeps going, he thinks, she is going to find him, and he might teach her too much. He composes himself, stands tall facing her, clasps his hands in front of him, and gives her what she wants – they look into each other’s eyes. He shakes his head with a smile that's like a shrug. 

“Nothing, darlin’” 

He takes in her face, her wide blue eyes and her flushed cheeks. She’s pulled herself up tall too, shoulders back to meet him, and now he knows why he wanted her alone. He prowls over to her, she steps backwards away from him but he keeps coming. She collides with the kitchen counter behind her, the ledge pushing into her soft skin. She looks up at him, she places her hands on either side of herself on the counter, braced, and he places his hands over hers, presses down – leaning over her. Into _those eyes_. She’s not like she was in the bathroom, she’s not inviting him, she’s daring him. 

He puts his right hand under her skirt, between her thighs, and parts them – traces the length of his fingers along her clit through her panties. She stares straight into his gaze and bites her bottom lip almost imperceptibly, _she’s fucking with me_ , he thinks. He does it again and she pouts up at him so he rolls his fingers in a circle around her clit, and she controls her exhale with a slight shudder. He frowns at her in a teasing way, his eyes say _what’s wrong, you don’t like that?_ And she almost, almost, closes her eyes. He almost, almost, has her. But something shifts her expression. 

He’s still pressing down on her right hand with his left, but she places her free hand on the back of his neck and he feels her pull. For a split second he thinks she’s going to pull him in for a kiss and he’s thrown. There were no kisses in the bathroom. Despite himself, he thinks _no_. Not like this, not in this moment.

But then he feels the pressure of her touch and the way she’s looking at him has changed, she’s charged, her lips are parted and fire plays in her eyes. And he realises what she wants and _he can do that_. He uses his hands under her thighs to lift her up onto the counter, he pulls her underwear off and spreads her legs, lowering himself to his knees. Looks up at her, holds her eye contact as he licks, slowly, the length of her pussy lips and presses the tip of his tongue against her clit. Then her eyes close and she leans back supporting herself on her elbows, relaxing her head back. He slips two fingers inside her, curls them to rub on her G-spot as he rubs and sucks her clit with his tongue. She lets out a soft moan. He brushes his little finger against her asshole and she swats at him. He smirks and his teeth graze her clit, she hisses, he sucks hard, she pushes his head down into her and begins grinding against his mouth and fingers. He uses the knuckle of his little finger this time to push against her asshole again – just enough pressure. Just a hint at the sensation of being full. 

She’s breathing heavily now, almost panting. Fucking his face, getting herself off on him as he laps hungrily at her cunt, pushes his fingers in over and over, puts pressure and friction in all the right places, just for her.

She gasps as she comes, so light, so fucking _feminine_ , and he has her. He licks gently on her clit as he parts from her cunt, then turns to bite and suck down on the inside of her thigh, leaving a vivid red mark. She yelps. He rises from his knees to stand up over her, and watches her face as she starts to return to her body. She begins to speak his name. And he knows what it will sound like. The way it did in the bathroom, over and over in his ear – the way he’s replayed it in his mind a hundred times since. But before she can finish he grabs her hips and flips her so she has to step down from the counter and he bends her over. 

She tries to prop herself upright but he pushes her shoulders down, pushes her head down so her flushed cheek presses into the cool counter top, her hands either side of her head. He uses one hand to press on her lower back and the other pulls on her hip, she lifts her head and looks back confused, he’s insistent and she understands – arching her back and rocking her pelvis so that her pussy is presented up for him. 

“That’s good,” he speaks, softly, and he watches her as he unfastens his jeans, pulls out his cock. He strokes the hard length of himself twice, slowly, and catches her looking, sees her fingers push into the counter – bracing herself. 

_Good_ , he thinks. 

And she’s so wet from fucking his face that he slides in all the way and he’s not sure what he had in mind but he immediately knows he cannot restrain himself. He grips her tightly and fucks her hard, with steady long lengths. They’re not looking at each other now. There’s no eye contact now. There’s his absolute strength and her total submission, there’s the sound of their bodies colliding, and now she’s gasping, and it’s not cute, and he’s groaning, and there are no quips. She fights his rhythm a little, to move her hand underneath herself and rub on her clit again and he scoffs to himself _she’s so greedy_ and now she’s whimpering and he grinds deeply into her, increases his pace and force and they’re both building up to it and when he feels her pussy grip his cock and knows she’s coming his own orgasm comes suddenly and forcefully in a way he didn’t quite expect.

He closes his eyes, the images of her soft and flushed body, her innocent fucking face and her hands gripping his head and his neck all swimming in his mind. He opens them again. He’s lightheaded but he doesn’t fall forward onto her. He steps backwards, pulls his underwear and jeans up over his softening cock, blinks a little, licks his lips – realises he’s been fucking her with his mouth open, _like an animal_. He laughs, wipes his mouth, he’s sticky, slightly sore. _Fuck, Elizabeth_ he thinks. 

She’s down from the counter and smoothing her skirt out with her hands 

“See you at noon tomorrow,” he says, and as she looks up he walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is literally my first ever fanfic. Any feedback appreciated. Also, obviously, I don't know how laundering money through a car dealership works.


End file.
